Rising From The Ashes
by tifafenrir09
Summary: Set one year after Dirge of Cerberus, an ally makes a surprising return. How did she come back? And why? CloTi Yuffentine slight Clerith
1. A Painful Memory

**CHAPTER 1: A Painful Memory**

A young flower girl knelt on the floor, her hands clasped together in prayer. Her name was Aerith Gainsborough and she had no idea of the cruel fate that awaited her. Cloud Strife, a mercenary she'd met at the city of Midgar, dashed to her. But no sooner had he arrived at the altar she was praying at, a strange force took over his body. Drawing his sword, he resisted with all his might to stop himself from harming her. He was about to strike her before his friends intervened.

"Cloud!" Vincent Valentine shouted.

"Stop!" screamed Tifa Lockhart. Cloud stepped back.

"W-What are you making me do?" he cried. Aerith stopped praying and looked up to him. She smiled. Suddenly a large shadow loomed above her. It was Sephiroth, a former SOLDIER bent on destroying the world, and he'd drawn his blade Masamune. Before the eyes of her horrified friends, Sephiroth stabbed Aerith straight through. A wicked look in his eyes, he pulled out his sword. The young flower girl started to fall. She was already dead when Cloud caught her. After fighting an incarnation of the entity Jenova, Cloud, Vincent and Tifa said their final goodbyes to Aerith. Cloud carried her to a pool of water outside, and laid her body to rest.

* * *

Cloud woke up with a cold sweat. _Every night..._he thought to himself. Tifa lay peacefully asleep in the bed next to his. A month earlier they had got engaged, and their wedding would take place six months later. He decided to drink some milk. Tifa woke up and realised his bed was empty. She came downstairs.

"Hey." she smiled.

"Hey, Teef. I can't sleep." he replied.

"That dream again, huh?" she asked sympathetically. Cloud nodded.

"I don't get it. Since we got engaged, every night I've had the same dream." he explained.

"Maybe it's your sub-consciousness reminding you that you've moved on from Aerith." she suggested.

"Maybe...But there has to be something other than that." he replied. _Could Aerith be trying to contact me from beyond the grave?_ he thought.

"Well, we can discuss it tomorrow. You'd better get some shut-eye if you want to speak at the memorial service tomorrow." Tifa added, going back to bed.


	2. A Horrifying Discovery

**CHAPTER 2: A Horrifying Discovery**

Cloud pulled on a jacket over his suit. He sighed. _It's been four years since that day..._he thought.

Tifa glanced at her boyfriend. She was dressed in a blouse and black skirt with matching jacket.

"You OK?" she asked. He turned to her.

"Tifa...I don't know if I'll get through this." he confessed.

Tifa walked over to him. "It's not too late to back out. I'll do the speech for you if you want." she suggested.

"No, it's alright. But, thanks for offering." Cloud smiled, delicately brushing his fingers through her hair.

Tifa looked concerned. "Well, OK...If you feel you want to do the speech, then do it." she nodded.

Cloud kissed her on the cheek. "As long as you're there to support me, I'll get through today." he beamed. Tifa smiled.

"We'd better get going. The service starts in 1 hour." she added.

"Denzel, Marlene, come on!" Cloud called.

Denzel, Tifa and Cloud's adopted son and Marlene, the adopted daughter of Barret Wallace, hurried down. Denzel was dressed in a smart suit like Cloud and Marlene was dressed in a black dress.

"You two ready?" Tifa asked. They nodded.

"Alright, let's go." Cloud said. Tifa flipped the Open sign on the door to Closed and they set off for their journey.

* * *

At the Forgotten City, a small crowd had gathered around the pool of water. "I can't believe we're back here..." Tifa whispered. Her teammates had arranged a memorial service for Aerith.

Cloud stood up. He glanced at Tifa.

"Go for it." she mouthed.

He cleared his throat. "There are many words that can describe Aerith Gainsborough. But she can be mainly described as one thing and one thing only; Aerith Gainsborough was a hero." he began. "She always smiled until the end. Aerith knew that everyone needed to make sacrifices at some point in their lives. Four years ago, she made the ultimate sacrifice; her life and her future. Aerith died so that others would live. None of us would be here, celebrating her life, if it hadn't been for her." he continued.

Elmyra, Aerith's foster mother, and Marlene, who'd looked up to Aerith, were in tears.

Tifa spotted something slumped on the ground near the edge of the pool. She got up.

"And so, I ask you to remember Aerith not by how she died, but how she lived, as a friend, daughter and sisterly figure."Cloud finished.

"Cloud! Come quick!!" Tifa yelled. Everyone ran to where Tifa was kneeling.

"Oh my God..."Elmyra gasped.

"This has gotta be a trick!" Barret protested. But it was no trick. Someone was lying there.

"Aerith..." Cloud whispered. Aerith opened her eyes. She looked around and suddenly screamed in terror. After she finished screaming, she fell unconscious.

"We'd better get her back to Edge, immediately!" Tifa suggested.

"Barret, call for a doctor. She'll probably be suffering from shock." Cloud demanded.

_She's not the only one..._Tifa thought to herself.


	3. A Solved Mystery

**CHAPTER 3: A Solved Mystery**

"That's impossible!" Yuffie Kisaragi exclaimed.

"You, Tifa and Vincent were with Aerith when she died." added Reeve Tuesti.

"Yeah! Are ya sayin' she somehow survived that Sephiroth kook killin' her?" Cid Highwind demanded.

"I'm not lying! Sephiroth struck Aerith straight through the stomach. She died instantly." protested Cloud.

"Cloud, we know you're telling the truth. It's just that there are no spells that can awaken the dead." Red XIII replied.

"How can you be sure?" replied Vincent.

"Yeah, Red! You're supposed to be the damn genius around here!" yelled Barret.

"WILL YOU ALL CALM DOWN?!" Tifa screamed.

Silence fell across the room. _So much for a memorial..._she thought.

"Umm, guys...She's awake." announced Marlene suddenly.

"I'd better go talk to her. She **is** my daughter after all." Elmyra suggested.

"Good idea." agreed Tifa.

* * *

Soon the rest of AVALANCHE was searching for clues to solve the mystery surrounding Aerith's sudden revival. "Hey, listen to this." exclaimed Yuffie suddenly.

"Some of the Cetra were believed to have been more powerful than the rest. They had a gene called the Phoenix gene." she announced, reading from one of the books they were researching from.

"Phoenix gene?" Cloud asked.

"Those born with this gene would at some point die and after some time would be reborn again as they were at the time they died. But, they would have no recollection of the events leading up to their death." she explained.

"Elmyra asked Aerith about what happened at the Forgotten City four years ago, but she doesn't remember anything." Tifa added.

_That means_ _she doesn't remember praying for Holy either ..._Cloud realised.

"So...you're sayin' that she's a Phoenix Cetra?" Cid asked.

"Hang on, there's more...The Cetra with the Phoenix gene start to experience multiple personalities. The Phoenix personality is the opposite of the formerly deceased Cetra's own personality. This side is mainly active if the Cetra feels great feelings of jealousy, anger or desire." Yuffie continued.

_So there's a dark side to Aerith Gainsborough after all...born from __**this**__..._Tifa thought.

Elmyra came downstairs. "Cloud? Aerith wants to see you." she announced.

"Be careful. The girl you knew is still there, but she hides something dark behind that look of purity." Vincent warned.

"I know." Cloud nodded.


	4. A Desperate Plea

**CHAPTER 4: A Desperate Plea**

Aerith was sitting up in bed. "Hey, bodyguard." she grinned when Cloud walked into the room.

_She remembers the job I took from her,_ Cloud thought. _That's a good sign._ "How're you feeling?" he asked.

"Well, a bit confused, but apart from that, I feel terrific." she replied.

"I know how that feels" Cloud smiled with a worried look.

"What's up?" Aerith asked. _She has the same cheery smile, the same bright attitude and the same innocent eyes, but I know that behind those eyes lies something darker_, Cloud thought.

"Hello? You still alive?" she called.

"Huh? Y-Yeah, I'm OK" Cloud smiled.

"So...I hear you and Tifa got engaged last month. Congrats." she smiled.

"Yeah. The wedding's in six months." he replied. But as he finished his sentence, Aerith passionately kissed him. Cloud, horrified, gently pushed her away. "Aerith?! What the hell are you doing?" he demanded.

"Don't worry. I won't tell Tifa." she replied, with a strange look in her eyes.

Then he remembered what Yuffie had said earlier: _"The Phoenix personality is the opposite of the formerly deceased Cetra's own personality. This side is mainly active if the Cetra feels great feelings of jealousy, anger or desire."_ It was the Phoenix who'd kissed him, not Aerith.

Aerith suddenly looked horrified. "Oh my God!" she gasped. "I can feel pain. So much pain...It's burning me!" she screamed, suddenly bursting into tears.

"Aerith, the Phoenix is trying to control you. We can help you. Stay with me!" Cloud begged.

"Please...kill me." Aerith begged.

"Aerith?" Cloud began.

She smiled cruelly, and pushed him back with an inhuman amount of strength through the wall. He slumped to the ground. Turning to the wall behind her, Aerith sent a shockwave against it and walked away.

"Aerith..." Cloud groaned as he fell unconscious. The last thing he heard was Tifa yelling for help...

* * *

After regaining consciousness, Cloud explained how Aerith hadn't been herself when he had talked to her ("She **KISSED** you?! Who the hell does she think she is?" Tifa yelled, hearing about the kiss. "Teef, she DIDN'T kiss Cloud, Phoenix did." an exasperated Yuffie protested)

"Aerith needs our help. The Phoenix...I don't think she can control it. She wanted me to kill her." Cloud continued.

"That Phoenix is an asshole messin' with her head!" Barret added.

"If a teammate's in danger, we'll do our best to help them, even IF they kissed their best friend's boyfriend." Tifa agreed.

_And I __**will**_ help_ you Aerith, without killing you_, Cloud promised to himself. "Alright, here's what we're gonna do..." he announced. He started to explain a plan to try to get Aerith help by searching for her in Midgar and in Edge. "Remember to keep your mobiles with you in case any of us find her." he added, as they set off.


	5. A Cruel Fate

**CHAPTER 5: A Cruel Fate**

The team searched throughout Edge and Midgar for Aerith. But there was someone who'd heard that there was a Phoenix Cetra around, Genesis Rhapsodos. He seeked to use the power of the Phoenix to make the world his own, but he had been in hiding for the past year after the Omega WEAPON crisis. Now Genesis had received some news, a cure had been found that could neutralise Jenova cells.

"Without the cells, I will be a normal human being. But why would I want to be rid of the one thing that has made me the warrior I am?" he wondered.

_The Phoenix Cetra will prevent this cure from spreading far and wide. I must find her..._he realised.

* * *

After a few hours, the team met up. None of them had found Aerith. "Where could she be?" Cloud thought.

"She's not in Midgar." Vincent began.

"And she ain't in Edge." Cid added.

"If I were Aerith, where would I be?" Tifa wondered.

"I checked the church. She wasn't there." Yuffie announced.

_Of course! The house she grew up in!_ Cloud realised.

"Spikey? You got any damn ideas?" Barret asked.

"I do." Cloud nodded.

* * *

With Elmyra, Cloud and Tifa returned to the house that Aerith had lived in during her childhood.

"Wait, what're THEY doing here?" Tifa demanded. Near the door were Deepground soldiers. Elmyra went inside, wearing a materia that gave her the ability to communicate telekinetically. Cloud and Tifa waited outside.

"Aerith?" she called. She found her daughter in the front room.

"What do you want?" Aerith demanded.

"Aerith, there's something inside you that you can't control. You have friends who want to help you." Elmyra begged.

"Help me." she replied.

"And why would she need help?" Genesis asked cruelly.

"Who are you?" Aerith asked.

"My name is Genesis Rhapsodos. Aerith, they don't want to help you. They fear your power." he replied.

"Stay out of this. This is between me and Aerith." Elmyra snapped.

"See? They've turned your own foster mother against you." Genesis smiled.

"Genesis, that's enough!" Elmyra yelled. She ran to her daughter, placing her hands on her shoulders. "_Aerith, don't listen to him!_" she begged, using the materia. Suddenly, the lamp behind them smashed against the wall.

"Get out of my head." Aerith snarled. She stood up. All around her, the belongings lifted up.

Hearing the chaos, Cloud and Tifa fought past the DG soldiers. But Genesis' bodyguards were waiting for them. One had superhuman strength, a man named Argen, while the other had lightning quick speed, a woman named Aurum. Genesis had managed to make a shield to protect himself from the Phoenix's powers. Aerith's eyes turned completely black and she looked at the woman who'd raised her.

"Don't let it control you." she begged, before Aerith burned her to death. Genesis held Aerith as she looked horrified by her actions.

"Come. I will help you to control the Phoenix." he smiled. As soon as they'd gone, Cloud and Tifa ran into the room.

"Elmyra, where are you?" Tifa called.

"No..." Cloud whispered, picking up the materia.

They cried uncontrollably in grief.


	6. A Big Decision

**CHAPTER 6: A Big Decision **

Outside Elmyra's house, the team had a private memorial service.

"Elmyra was a woman with a big heart. If someone had a problem, she'd be more than happy to hear it. But when it came to the death of her daughter, she had to solve the problem of learning to cope with it. Elmyra was a mother, wife and friend until the end." Tifa began, struggling to keep her composure.

A stone had built outside. It featured a portrait of Elmyra. "She wouldn't have wanted us to remember her death, but she'd wanted us to remember her life." Tifa finished.

_Elmyra, I won't let you down_, Cloud promised quietly. _Aerith will come home, safe and sound._

* * *

"Hey, have you guys heard about this cure for Jenova cells?" Cloud asked at the reception.

"Yeah, I heard about that in Edge. Apparently, some scientist experimented with unused cells, and found out that he'd neutralised them all." Yuffie nodded.

"Would you go for it, Cloud?" Tifa wondered.

"Hmm..." Cloud began. _If I got rid of the cells, I'd be able to live a normal life without Sephiroth threatening it...But those cells made the man I am today..._he thought. "This'll sound weird, but I wouldn't if there were risks." he replied.

"That sounds some pretty damn smart thinkin' Spikey" Barret agreed.

_But where did Aerith go?_ Cloud thought. "Genesis took Aerith somewhere after Elmyra died, and I've got to find out where." he announced.

"Hey, I found something!" Reeve yelled suddenly.

"Elmyra secretly put a tracker on Aerith before she was killed. The signal's coming from the Ancient Forest." he explained. Cloud grabbed his sword.

"Where're you goin'?" Cid asked.

Tifa saw the look in her boyfriend's eyes. "Go." she nodded.

"What the hell's up with him?" asked Yuffie.

"Cloud's going to get Aerith. He's gonna bring her back." Tifa replied.

"Is that asshat crazy?" Barret exclaimed.

"Cloud knows what he's doing. We can't stop him. All we can do is hope that he comes back in one piece with Aerith." she explained.

"He's got 5 hours. If he ain't back by that time, I'M gonna get him." Barret replied.

_We know you can do it Cloud. Be careful. I don't want to be the girlfriend of a dead guy_, Tifa thought.


	7. A New Threat

**CHAPTER 7: A New Threat**

Cloud made his way to the Ancient Forest. He'd used an invention of Shelke Rui, a former member of the DG elite force, the Tsviets, to disguise himself as a DG soldier. Genesis was standing on a hill with a woman standing beside him.

"They claim that they want to cure us. But my brothers and sisters, I say to you that we ARE the cure!" he yelled.

The crowd cheered.

"The world doesn't need the legacy of Jenova to haunt it, so the people come up with a way to end it for good." He continued.

There was more cheering.

"They have their weapons. We have ours." he smiled, glancing at the woman, who was in fact Aerith.

"Is that really you, Aerith?" Cloud whispered.

"No-one can stop us. And if any of our brethren stand in our way, we shall use this poison against them!" Genesis yelled.

As the crowd cheered, Aerith walked off. Cloud followed her.

* * *

"Aerith, wait!" Cloud called.

Aerith turned to him.

"What do you want, Strife?" she demanded.

"Aerith, please come back to Edge. We want to help you." he begged.

She turned away.

_It's getting through to her_, he thought with joy.

But she suddenly slammed him against a tree. "Genesis told me the truth. You all fear me. You're trying to hold me back. I don't need you." she snarled.

"What? Genesis is lying to you! Aerith, listen to me...!" he protested.

"But she has made her choice. Surely you can understand her wishes." Genesis smiled. He'd seen Cloud follow her. "You have Jenova cells too. Join us for a better way for us all." he added.

"I may have Jenova cells, but I'll never be like you." Cloud replied.

_So he wants to do this the hard way_, Genesis thought. "Eliminate him." he said to Aurum and Argen.

As Genesis and Aerith escaped, Cloud fought past his attackers.

As he fled from the forest, silent tears spilled down his face. _Aerith...You're not the way I remember you_, he thought sadly.

His phone started to ring. "Cloud, are you alright?" Tifa's anxious voice asked.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." he nodded, wiping his eyes.

"Is Aerith with ya, Spikey?" asked Barret.

"No, she's not." he replied.

"There's nothing more you can do Cloud. Come on home" Yuffie said sympathetically.

_Aerith, what happened to you? You never acted like this before your death. Now the Phoenix and Genesis have turned your love for your friends and family into hatred_, Cloud thought. _But I'm not giving up! I promised Elmyra that I would help you. I have a promise to keep._


	8. A Final War

**CHAPTER 8: A Final War**

At the new WRO HQ, the team was preparing for the biggest battle of their lives.

"Here's the plan. Genesis' men are on their way to Junon. We'll stage an attack on their men."Reeve began.

"Tifa'll take charge of Squad A. I'll take charge of Squad B. Vincent and Yuffie are in charge of the Special Forces." Cloud continued.

"Genesis' target is this laboratory. This is where the Jenova cure was created. Squads A and B will lead the first assault. The Special Forces will lead the second assault. Every team has their specific orders. Alright, let's go." Tifa announced.

* * *

"Vincent...Can I ask you something?" Yuffie began as they left the meeting.

"Yuffie, can't it wait until after the mission?" he sighed, loading his gun Cerberus.

"But what if neither of us see each other again?" she protested.

_For God's sake! Just be nice to her, _his mind snapped. "Tell you what, Yuffie. We'll have a coffee after the mission. THEN you can tell me what you were going to say." he suggested.

She smiled as if to say: _Sounds good to me._

* * *

At Junon soldiers marched through the town. Genesis and Aerith were at the front row with Aurum and Argen beside them. They had arrived at the lab. WRO soldiers were in their way.

"Fire!" the commander ordered. Genesis smiled as he fired magic at the soldiers.

"Weaklings...They know not of true power." he sighed.

"Oh man! There goes the defence team!" Yuffie exclaimed.

"GO!" Tifa yelled as she and her team began their attack.

"You heard the lady! GO!" Cloud ordered. His team joined them. During the battle, Shelke and a few WRO soldiers snuck into the lab and evacuated the staff.

"Aerith..."Cloud whispered, spotting her casting fire magic from afar. "Cloud, it's not her! The Phoenix has taken over her!" Tifa cried.

* * *

Yuffie and Vincent had gone in to stop Genesis and give cover for Shelke. But during the fight, they were separated. Vincent fired at DG soldiers and one by one they fell.

"Come on, Shelke! I can't keep at this forever..."he groaned as he reloaded. _Last clip..._he realised. He soon ran out of ammo. "Damn it! I can't help anyone..."he sighed.

Suddenly a shuriken took down the soldiers about to attack. It was Yuffie. "Vincent!" she called.

"Yuffie!" he exclaimed. He tossed her a gun from a dead soldier. She loaded it. "You sure took your sweet time!" he yelled.

"Sorry! Got tied up. Here!" she replied, handing him some clips. "Thanks." he nodded. Tossing her shuriken, Yuffie rolled to his position.

"I need to tell you something." she yelled.

"I said "Later"!" he replied.

"I have to tell you now!" she replied, turning him to her. "Marry me, Vincent!" she cried.

"And you're asking me NOW?!" Vincent yelled, firing at DG soldiers.

"I love you, Vince. I've loved you since we fought together last year...No, since we first met!" she explained. "So how about it?" she asked.

"How about no?" he replied, firing again.

"OK, how about moving in together?" she asked.

"Nope." he repeated, reloading.

"We don't have to make it official!" she protested.

"I said no." he yelled, firing at more soldiers.

"You'd rather stay single?!" she blinked.

"No." he replied.

"Then why are you saying no?" she asked.

"Because I'd rather do things **my** way." he announced.

"Marry me, Yuffie." he began.

"What?" she blinked.

"I'll say it again: Marry me." he repeated.

She nodded. "It'd be my pleasure." she replied.

"You'd better not cheat on me!"he threatened.

"Wouldn't dare." she grinned.

"I want a REAL wedding with flowers and a cake. I want to be a groom. It's been my dream since I was little." he continued.

Vincent gazed at his fiancée. "Take me home, Yuffie." he begged.

They kissed.

Soldiers were on their way.

They stopped kissing and pointed their weapons at them. It was time for war.


	9. A Fulfilled Wish

**CHAPTER 9: A Fulfilled Wish **

Cloud and Tifa fought Aurum and Argen.

"These guys are tough!" Tifa gasped after Aurum had flung her into some WRO soldiers.

"I've got an idea." Cloud began, taking out materia.

Using Time materia, he cast Haste on Tifa so she could keep up with Aurum.

"Bring it, big guy!" he taunted. He had been given a needle containing the cure for the Jenova cells.

Tifa had one too. As the women fought, Cloud leaped as Argen tried to punch him. "Say "bye-bye" to your super strength!" he yelled, sticking the needle in his opponent's neck. Immediately, his abilities were taken away.

Tifa had managed to subdue Aurum, and stuck her needle in her arm. "First you see me..."Tifa began. She punched Aurum. "Now you don't." she grinned.

Aerith suddenly looked menacing. "Oh no..." Tifa groaned.

* * *

Yuffie and Vincent came running out. "W-What's going on?" Yuffie cried.

"It's the Phoenix." Vincent realised.

"Oh man! Aerith's gone psycho!" she exclaimed. She spotted Tifa and Cloud and she and her fiancé ran to them.

"Cloud, you have to stop her!" Tifa begged.

"But...I made a promise to Elmyra." Cloud protested.

"Cloud, listen to me. If Elmyra was alive, would she want to see her daughter killing innocent people?" Vincent demanded.

"I know, but..."Cloud replied. Tears splashed down his face.

"Aerith has to be stopped, and the only way out for her is death. You know that." Tifa continued.

_Aerith...I'm sorry._

Cloud took out a knife. He made his way to Aerith. Houses were being torn apart.

"BURN!" she screeched. Debris cut Cloud's face and right arm. Using Shield materia, he got near her.

"Forgive me..."he whispered. Aerith felt the stab from the knife. She glanced at Cloud and fell to the ground. Cloud cradled her in his arms.

Aerith placed a hand on his face. "Thank you..."she whispered with a smile. Her hand fell away, and Cloud watched as she died in his arms. He held her and cried in grief.

Tifa put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "She's at peace now. Let her go..."she whispered. Everyone watched as Aerith's body returned to the Lifestream. Cloud stood up wiping his eyes.

"You OK?" Yuffie asked.

"No, I'm not...But I will be." he replied.

"Where's Genesis?" asked Reeve.

_He must've escaped when the Phoenix tried to destroy the town_, Cloud thought. "We'll get him. Someday, we'll get him." he vowed.


	10. A Bright Future

**CHAPETR 10: A Bright Future**

A week had passed since the war against Genesis. Tifa and Yuffie were starting to make plans for Yuffie and Vincent's wedding. The two had decided to get married as soon as they felt they were ready. Denzel came in.

"Have any of you seen Cloud? He said he was going for a walk." he asked.

Tifa and Yuffie smiled. "Cloud said he needed to say a final goodbye."Tifa explained.

"I don't get it." Denzel blinked.

"C'mon. I'll explain it to you while we play some soccer." Yuffie grinned.

"Just try not to break any windows." Tifa called. She knew where Cloud had gone.

* * *

Cloud was at Aerith's house. He placed some flowers on the ground.

Beside the memorial for Elmyra stood a new memorial, for Aerith herself. It consisted of a statue of her wielding her staff Princess Guard. The plaque read **"Aerith Gainsborough. The Planet's Hero. A True Friend."**

Vincent came to see him.

"Hey Vince." Cloud smiled.

"I had a feeling you'd come here." his friend replied.

"Any news of Genesis?" Cloud asked.

"He's been found at Costa del Sol. The WRO have brought him into custody." Vincent nodded. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Cloud heaved a deep sigh. "Being here brings back memories. I stayed the night here and learnt that Aerith was a Cetra here four years ago. I guess coming here makes it easier to come to the fact that she's gone, and this time for good." he admitted.

"Come back when you're ready." Vincent smiled, walking off.

Cloud looked up at the sky. _Don't worry. We'll keep the planet safe_, he promised.

And with Genesis in custody the future already looked brighter than ever.

**THE END.**


End file.
